Justice League: Gods Among Us
Justice League: Gods Among Us is an ensemble superhero film based on DC's Justice League. It is the seventh film in the Community DCCU. It is directed and written by George Miller, his second DC film since Wonder Woman. It stars Wes Bentley, Josh Brolin, Gina Carano, Charles Michael Davis, Dan Jeannotte, Doug Jones, Liam Neeson, and Michael Shannon. Plot Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, the Green Lantern, the Flash, and Martian Manhunter are selected by CADMUS leader Maxwell Lord to form a superhero team, but all of them are hesitant. Lord convinces them after a speech about how together they could defend the Earth better than any lone hero could. They stay at the CADMUS Watchtower, a giant tower located on an island off the coast of Central City. They monitor all activity in America's four biggest cities, Gotham, Metropolis, Central City, and Coast City, but also have contact with CADMUS bases scattered throughout the rest of the country. As the other members are battling a squad of terrorists, Batman stays at the Watchtower and looks through files, discovering something called "Project A.M.A.Z.O.". He is spotted by Maxwell Lord, who tells him that there's a breakout at Blackgate Prison he should go stop. As Batman takes off in one of the CADMUS Aircrafts, Lord takes the document, and gets a call from a man named "Slade". He tells Slade that his plan is almost ready. That night, at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne is thinking about what happened earlier, but can't remember. He returns to the Watchtower as Batman, and looks through the files again, finding the A.M.A.Z.O. one. He is suddenly attacked by the ninja assassin Deathstroke, who nearly kills him. Maxwell Lord appears and yells for Deathstroke to stop. Lord uses his mind control abilities to make Batman forget everything and leave. Lord tells Deathstroke to come with him in, and they go into a dark room where an unfinished android body lies on a table. The next day, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter go to stop a riot in Gotham City, and after saving the day, they are approached by Batman, who tells them that something's strange about Maxwell Lord. At the Watchtower, Superman returns from battling a group of super-villains in Metropolis;, and, with his super-hearing, hears Lord talking with Deathstroke. Superman, already knowing Deathstroke as a notorious hit-man, goes to stop them. Superman sees the A.M.A.Z.O. android, which is finished but not active yet. Lord uses his mind control abilities on Superman, and decides that the time is right to act out their plan. Lord sends Superman to destroy the rest of the Justice League and sends Deathstroke to meet with "Brother Eye". Deathstroke arrives at a secret government base in one of the CADMUS Aircrafts, and it is revealed that Brother Eye was an alien being discovered by Maxwell Lord. Brother Eye gave Lord his mind control powers, and the two villains joined forces to conquer the Earth. Deathstroke tells Eye that "it's time". As Batman and the League Members are leaving Gotham in the CADMUS Aircraft, they are shot down by Superman's heat vision. They crash into a parking garage, but are all okay. Wonder Woman gets out of the aircraft and tries to talk some sense into Superman, who just tries to freeze her with his freeze breath. Wonder Woman manages to dodge the attack, and Green Lantern grabs Superman with a giant hand construct, but is hit by the heat vision and sent flying back. The Flash and Robotman distract Superman as Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern devise a plan. The Flash runs circles around Superman at such a high speed that Superman gets caught up in a tornado. Superman manages to fly against the wind current and gets out of the cyclone, only to be hit with a blast of Martian Manhunter's heat vision. Superman flies at Martian Manhunter head-on, but goes right through him as Manhunter turns intangible. Manhunter turns invisible and battles Superman, until Superman defeats him by creating fire with his heat vision, which weakens the Manhunter. Batman appears, and throws a batarang, which Superman catches with ease. However, the batarang explodes. Green Lantern traps Superman in an energy cage, and Wonder Woman throws the Lass of Truth around his neck, asking him what's gotten into him. Superman reveals that Maxwell Lord has taken over his mind, and is working with the assassin Deathstroke. This manages to bring Superman back to normal. At the Watchtower, Lord, Deathstroke, and Brother Eye gather and discuss their plans. Maxwell will broadcast his mind control waves throughout the entire Earth, placing everyone under their control. It turns out Lord assembled to Justice League, all the world's heroes, so that he could destroy them all at once and no one would be able to stop him. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern arrive at the Watchtower to attack the villains. Brother Eye fires an energy beam at Superman, blasting him through a window and causing him to fall into the ocean. Wonder Woman charges at Brother Eye with her sword, but is hit with a blast from A.M.A.Z.O.'s heat vision. She gets up and sees the finished A.M.A.Z.O. android, who Brother Eye created using special alien tech. A.M.A.Z.O. has super strength, super speed, heat vision, X-Ray vision, intangibility, invisibility, flight, and freeze breath. A.M.A.Z.O. freezes Wonder Woman with his freeze breath, and is attacked by Green Lantern, who traps him underneath a giant energy anvil. However, A.M.A.Z.O. turns intangible and phases through the energy construct, flying at Green Lantern with super speed and punching him across the room. Green Lantern fires several energy missiles at A.M.A.Z.O., which the android dodges. Brother Eye flies away as Lord and Deathstroke escape. Superman comes flying up through the floor, unfreezing Wonder Woman with his heat vision. Superman and Wonder Woman fly at A.M.A.Z.O., who evades them with his super speed. Maxwell Lord and Deathstroke arrive at a CADMUS base in Gotham City, where Batman is looking through Lord's confidential files. Batman has completely uncovered Lord's plan, and just as Lord is going to use his mind control powers, Martian Manhunter, who was invisible this whole time, appears and incapacitates Lord by sending him flying into the wall with a gust of his super breath. They leave Deathstroke tied up and go to the Batcave and call the authorities. At the Watchtower, Green Lantern, Superman, and Wonder Woman are battling A.M.A.Z.O., with no success. Suddenly, the Martian Manhunter appears, followed by Batman and Flash crashing through the roof in the Batwing, crashing into A.M.A.Z.O. and sending him flying through the broken window into the ocean. Superman flies up into the atmosphere to scout out Brother Eye with his super-vision, and finds the villainous alien being hovering over the Pacific Ocean. Superman talks with Brother Eye, and Eye reveals that after his homeworld was destroyed he set out to find a new planet where he could create a whole new colony for his kind, a race of cyborgs known as the "Omacs". At the Gotham City Police Department, Jim Gordon is interrogating Maxwell Lord. Lord uses his mind control abilities to make Gordon free him and Deathstroke. Lord and Deathstroke take over the Gotham City Department, and Lord plans on broadcasting a transmission through the world that will place everyone under his control, which he and Brother Eye planned to do after wiping out the Justice League. Back over the Pacific Ocean, Superman tells Brother Eye that his people are gone. Superman, relating to Brother Eye over this, tells Eye he can use his alien abilities to do good. Eye refuses, and instead self destructs to be with his loved ones in the after-life. Deathstroke and Lord use the mind controlled GCPD officers to take over a radio station. Lord uses the station to send out his brainwashing signal. On a nearby beach, AMAZO climbs up out of the water, and begins destroying everything. Superman hears this with his super-hearing and flies to Gotham. He sees Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash battling the android. AMAZO seems to be unstoppable until Superman flies up into outer space, and enters the Sun's atmosphere, absorbing humongous amounts of solar energy. He flies back down to the beach, and tells Wonder Woman and Batman to clear out the entire area. The other League members do so as Superman holds off AMAZO. With all citizens in a 10 mile radius evacuated, Superman unleashes all his stored up solar energy, causing a giant explosion of fire that wipes out everything in the area. AMAZO is obliterated, and Superman falls to the ground. Superman realizes that releasing all his solar energy has taken away his powers. Back at the radio station, Lord sends out his mind control transmission that places everyone in the country under his control. However, the magic from her lasso protects Wonder Woman from Lord's powers, and everyone attacks her. Not wanting to battle the civilians, she gets past them and enters the radio station. She confronts Lord, and asks him how to stop this. Lord refuses to tell her, and taunts her, pushing her to the breaking point. Wonder Woman lifts Lord off the ground by his neck and threatens him one last time to undo it. Lord still refuses, and so she wraps the Lasso of Truth around his neck. He reveals the only way to undo it is to go around to everyone in the country and "fix" their minds one by one. Angered, Wonder Woman decides what she must do to save the world. She squeezes Lord's throat, and strangles him to death. Everybody is freed from his control, but is revealed that Deathstroke recorded Wonder Woman killing Lord and he sends the recording out over the air before being punched out by Wonder Woman. With everyone in the world knowing about Wonder Woman killing Lord, plus the damage done by Superman when he killed AMAZO, the Justice League becomes a source of controversy. The team meets with Amanda Waller at the CADMUS Watchtower, and she informs the heroes that CADMUS is busy taking care of the damage done by Lord, who they didn't know was under the influence of Brother Eye. Waller hands the Watchtower over to the League for them to use, but Batman wishes to work alone, as do Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, and the Flash. Martian Manhunter decides to take over the Watchtower, and he sets out to form a new team. In a post-credits scene, Waller arrives at Blackgate Penitentiary to pick up Deathstroke. Waller and Deathstroke arrive at a CADMUS warehouse, where Deadshot is waiting with guards watching over him. Cast *Wes Bentley as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Josh Brolin as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Gina Carano as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Charles Michael Davis as John Stewart/Green Lantern *Dan Jeannotte as Barry Allen/The Flash *Doug Jones as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Liam Neeson as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (voice) *Peter Capaldi as Alfred Pennyworth *Michael Shannon as Maxwell Lord *Karl Urban as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Tom Kane as Brother Eye (voice) *Andy Serkis as A.M.A.Z.O. *Bryan Cranston as Jim Gordon (cameo) *Vivica A. Fox as Amanda Waller (cameo) *Chris Pine as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (cameo) Gallery Batman URH Batsuit.jpg|Batman Gina carano ww.jpg|Wonder Woman Charles Jonstewart3.jpg|Green Lantern manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter maxlord.png|Maxwell Lord deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke brothereye.jpg|Brother Eye jl amazo.PNG|A.M.A.Z.O. Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Community DCCU